A Christmastime Spectacular
by BooBooKitty12
Summary: Cameron wants to spend a day in New York City. Chase can't say no. Holiday fluff that takes place after "The Itch".
1. Chapter 1

"That....was....incredible!" Cameron exclaimed between gasps.

Chase was exhausted and only capable of replying with an "Mmmm" before he rolled off of her and onto his back.

They hadn't planned on spending the night together because Chase had an early surgery scheduled for the following morning, but Cameron had invited him to her place for pizza and, of course, one thing had led to another. Before they knew it they had ended up in bed for what turned out to be a marathon sex session.

"I should go," Chase managed to say, and yet he made no effort to move.

"You might as well stay," Cameron suggested as she placed her head on his chest. "Now that you have your own drawer here, you have everything you need. I'll just change the alarm so you can get up on time."

"Sounds good to me," Chase answered. He turned on his side to face her and took her in his arms. "As long as you don't mind being woken up so early. I know you hate it when you don't get enough sleep."

"It's fine," she insisted as she got up to change the alarm.

They took a quick shower together and brushed their teeth, then Cameron slipped into a nightgown and panties and Chase donned a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Once they had settled back down in the bed, Cameron reached to turn off the light, but Chase stopped her and asked for the television remote instead.

"I thought you were tired," Cameron pointed out.

"I just want to check the game real quick," Chase replied.

As he turned on Monday Night Football, Cameron asked, "Since when do you watch American football?"

Chase said, "Since I entered the football pool at work. About fifty people entered this year at one hundred dollars each and it's winner takes all. You just have to pick which teams you think are going to win each week with the point spread and at the end of the season, the person with the most right wins. Why didn't you enter?"

"Maybe because I don't know anything about football," Cameron remarked. "Sort of like you. I know you don't like to miss out on a bet, but didn't you just throw away one hundred dollars?"

Chase pulled Cameron close and playfully nibbled on her ear, "As a matter of fact, Miss Smarty Pants, it just so happens that I'm in first place and there's only three weeks to go. It's all a matter of skill."

"More like beginner's luck. I happen to know that your skills lie elsewhere," Cameron laughed.

They turned their attention back to the television as they heard that one of the teams had just scored a touchdown. They saw that it was near the end of the second quarter and the Panthers were winning by fourteen points.

As the first half came to an end and the game switched to a commercial, Chase said smugly, "Looks like I'm winning another one."

Cameron, however, was no longer listening. She was watching an ad for The Radio City Christmas Spectacular which was playing in New York City.

"Hey, that looks like fun," she said. "We should go see that."

"You're kidding, right?" he answered. "That show is for kids."

"Then it would be perfect for you," Cameron teased. When she saw Chase frown she added, "Oh, come on. We never go in the city and we're so close. This is a great time of year, too. We could see the tree at Rockefeller Center and see the store windows all decorated for Christmas. We'll do all the silly things that tourists do."

Chase was still not convinced and reminded her, "I used to live in the city when I first moved here. It's crowded and noisy."

"Oh, that's right," Cameron remembered. "Before you worked for House, you worked at a hospital in the city, didn't you. Is that when you were dating that banker who liked to be burned?"

Chase quickly changed the subject, "Why don't you go with your annoying friend Janet?"

Cameron rolled on top of him and playfully said, "Because I want to go with my boyfriend. I promise I'll make it up to you." She leaned up to kiss him and added flirtatiously, "After we see the Christmas Spectacular, we'll come home and have spectacular sex."

Chase thought to himself that they could stay home and do that, but he reluctantly agreed to go anyway.

Cameron knew he would give in, but was happy to reward him with a lingering kiss.

This time it was Chase's turn to roll on top of her. His tongue passed slowly over her parted lips as he gently cupped one breast, his fingers teasing the soft crest beneath the nightgown. Chase reached down to the hem of the lingerie and pulled it over Cameron's head, tossing it to the floor.

Again, Chase caressed one breast with soft, titillating strokes as he encircled her other nipple with his tongue. Chase could feel a shudder of excitement pass through Cameron as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer.

Chase's hand continued on to the curve of her hip, then slid further down as his fingers slipped between her thighs.

He then proceeded to trail his tongue further down her body as she arched her body to meet him, but Cameron stopped him just as he reached the top of her panties.

"Don't you have to get up early in the morning?" she asked breathlessly.

"That's okay," he answered. He flashed his sexiest grin and added, "The halftime show is the best part."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Chase emerged from surgery, Cameron was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Perfectly," he answered, knowing that wasn't why Cameron was really here, but he waited for her to come to the point.

He didn't have to wait long. "Bad news," she said. "The Christmas Spectacular is sold out until after Christmas. I know it's silly but I was really looking forward to going."

Chase tried to look upset by this news because he could tell Cameron was sad. To cheer her up he said, "Well, if you want to we can still go into the city and do all the other things you wanted to do."

"You're so sweet," Cameron replied dejectedly. "I'll think about it."

Cameron left to return to the ER and Chase went into the doctor's lounge. He couldn't believe it but he truly felt bad that Cameron was so disappointed. He went straight to the computer to search the Internet to see if there were tickets he could scalp for the show.

Fortunately, he ran into some good luck. A fellow surgeon was already in the lounge and asked Chase what he was looking for so intently. When Chase told him, the man laughed.

"Today is your lucky day, my friend," he stated. " I have two tickets for this Sunday, but something came up and I can't go so they're yours under one condition. You cover for me at the hospital on Christmas Eve."

"Deal!" said Chase eagerly. He couldn't wait to surprise Cameron with the tickets.

Later that day, Chase was in the cafeteria having lunch when Foreman sat down across from him.

"I see you won another one last night," Foreman said. "Tell the truth. Someone else is picking these games for you, right?"

Chase chuckled and replied, "No way. It's all skill."

"Anyway, there's only a few games left so we in diagnostics are getting together this Sunday to watch the game together. You wanna come?" Foreman asked.

Chase was embarrassed to say, "Sorry, I can't. Cameron and I are going into the city to see the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City that day. It's a surprise though so don't tell her."

Foreman laughed and shook his head. "Man, you've got it bad," he said.

Back in diagnostics, House and the new team were checking out the lasted results of the football pool.

When Foreman walked in, House said, "Explain to me how a wombat is able to pick more winners than all of us."

Foreman answered, "I can't. It defies logic."

House said, "Actually, it probably has to do with the 50" high definition TV he has. He's obviously seeing something the rest of us don't. Foreman, talk to him and let's make sure we watch the game at his place this Sunday."

"No can do," Foreman stated. "Him and Cameron are going to see the Christmas show at Radio City on Sunday."

House and the other doctors stared at Foreman as if he had grown two heads. After a few seconds, House sneered, "Come on. Even Chase can't be that lame."

"Obviously Chase is looking to get laid," Kutner offered.

"I don't think so," Foreman went on. "Cameron's had sex with him all over this hospital. House even caught them in the janitor's closet. And they weren't even dating then. I doubt she's holding out on him now."

The newbies stared at him in stunned silence. Finally Taub said, "You do mean Dr. Allison Cameron, right? She doesn't really seem like the type."

Thirteen interjected, "I can believe it. Chase is pretty hot. I'd certainly do him in the janitor's closet."

"You'd probably do Cameron in the closet, too," House scoffed.

Thirteen thought about this and said, "Probably. She's hot too."

The other doctors glanced at each other.

House remarked, "I've really got to talk to Cuddy about having surveillance cameras put in those closets."

***********************************************************************************

That evening over dinner, Cameron told Chase that she decided that she would like to go into the city after all if he still wanted to.

"Sounds great," answered Chase nonchalantly. "We're both free this Sunday. How about then?"

He never mentioned the tickets for the show that were tucked away safely in his pocket.

Chase could still be opportunistic when the moment presented itself and he couldn't help thinking how much Cameron liked to be surprised. And he liked the way she showed her appreciation.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron had wanted to get an early start Sunday morning, but Chase convinced her to go later so they would be able to see the tree when it got dark at about 5:00 PM.

The truth was he knew the Christmas show didn't start until 8:00 that evening so he had to make sure they timed things just right.

After spending the morning lounging in bed, Chase offered to make breakfast while Cameron got ready to go.

As he was preparing french toast, he could hear Cameron singing in the shower. She belted out songs at the top of her voice which made Chase laugh because she didn't know most of the words. She just made up her own and sang happily away. He wished more people knew this fun side of her.

Once breakfast was done, Chase took a shower and also got ready to go. They finally climbed into his car and headed out for the city at around noon.

Surprisingly there was little traffic and it only took about an hour for them to arrive at a parking garage near Radio City. Since it was easier to get around the city using cabs or walking than by driving themselves, they had decided to park near the theater.

The first thing Cameron wanted to do was visit the Empire State Building so they hailed a cab which would take them to 34th Street. When they got there, however, they found a long line to go up to the observation deck. When they learned there would be a two hour wait to get to the top, Cameron suggested they do something else instead.

"No way, Babe" Chase said. "Today is your day and I'm going to make sure you get to do everything you want. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Chase returned a few moments later with two express tickets which would allow them to go up the back way and skip the long line.

"I didn't even know they sold those," Cameron said happily.

"They cost a little more but, well, you're worth it," Chase answered sweetly.

After enjoying the view from the Empire State Building, the couple headed to see Times Square. Then they took a cab to Fifth Avenue since Cameron was curious to see FAO Schwarz, the famous toy store she had always heard about. That was followed by a carriage ride through Central Park.

Next came a visit to Saks Fifth Avenue to see the holiday display in the store windows, after which Chase suggested they visit St. Patrick's Cathedral. He knew she wasn't religious but convinced her it was worth seeing anyway.

Once they had taken in all of the sights, Cameron said, "I think the only thing left to see is the tree at Rockefeller Center, which is perfect timing because it's already getting dark."

"Are you getting hungry?" asked Chase, "because I have a surprise for you. I made dinner reservations at The Sea Grill which is right there. We can have a front row view of the tree and watch the ice skaters as we eat."

Cameron stopped and put her arms around Chase's neck, giving him a quick kiss, "You've really made this a perfect day. Thank you for everything. I don't think there's anything that can make this better."

"At least not until we get home," she added with a wink.

Once dinner was over and they were enjoying their coffee, Cameron noticed a young couple outside on the ice that had stopped skating in the middle of the rink. The man suddenly went down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh, look," she exclaimed. "He's going to propose to her."

"She looks surprised," Chase commented as he thought to himself that he would never do something like that in a public place because he would be too afraid of rejection.

He went on, "Speaking of surprises, I have something for you."

As Cameron watched Chase reach into his pocket, a myriad of feelings went through her.

_Oh my God! He's going to propose! What should I say? Are we ready for this? Maybe I shouldn't have cleaned out such a BIG drawer for him! I can't believe he's going to do this in a public place!_

When Chase instead handed her the tickets for the show, it took a moment for Cameron to realize what he was giving her. She released a huge sigh of relief and then became so excited that she inadvertently knocked Chase's coffee into his lap.

She felt terrible and without thinking grabbed a napkin and started wiping off the crotch of his pants. Chase blushed profusely as all eyes in the restaurant turned to them. He made a mental note. No more surprises for Cameron.

Fortunately, Chase always kept a change of clothes in the trunk of his car for the times he had to work overnight at the hospital so they headed for the garage so he could change before going to the theater.

Once the show was over, Chase and Cameron got back in his car and headed to New Jersey. They both agreed that the Rockettes were amazing and Chase had to admit the show was great.

What he wouldn't admit to, Chase thought to himself, was the fact that he had actually teared up during the Living Nativity scene. Thank goodness Cameron hadn't seen that.

He then turned his thoughts to the "spectacular sex" Cameron had promised him when they got home.

They decided to spend the night at Chase's apartment, but when they arrived Chase was surprised to see a light on in the window.

"Oh, crap!" he stated. "I can't believe I left that on this whole time."

As they entered the apartment, they realized it hadn't been a mistake on Chase's part. Instead, they had company.

Wilson, House and his entire team had made themselves comfortable in Chase's living room and were watching Sunday Night Football.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chase exclaimed. "How did you get in here? Forget I said that. What are you doing here?"

"Don't be an idiot," House sneered. "We're obviously watching the game in high definition. By the way, do you get porn on this thing?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and declared, "Sorry Chase. He swore you gave us permission to be here. He even had a key."

When Chase looked at House accusingly, House simply said, "Shhh. The cheerleaders are on."

To be polite Wilson asked, "So, how was the Christmas Spectacular?"

Cameron joined the group and said with a smile, "It was fantastic. At one point, Chase even cried."

Chase defended himself, "I did not! I had something in my eye."

Foreman snickered at this and then suggested to the others, "Maybe we should watch this somewhere else in case Cameron and Chase have other plans."

Cameron sat down on the sofa and responded, "It's okay, you can stay until the end of the game."

She added with a laugh, "Oh, look Chase, it's the halftime show. That's your favorite part."

Chase declared morosely, "How spectacular."

**The End and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
